To identify, select, procure, photocopy, assemble and reproduce the most important documents (scientific papers or reports, chapters of books) that have appeared over the years and that deal with the subject of hyperbaric activity, principally deep sea diving. Much of the early work is still significant, but it exists in rare book and periodical collections or in the report literature and is thus not available to the average worker. A preliminary analysis of interest shows overwhelming support for the project.